


Sometimes

by bulfinch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulfinch/pseuds/bulfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Merlin would loose control of his magic...Odd things happened in those instances. Odd and surprising and spontaneous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote quite a while ago. Obviously this is a happy, happy, everythign-turns-out-for-the-best cannon era AU at this point, to be perfectly technical. Enjoy!

Sometimes Merlin would loose control of his magic. Sometimes, when Arthur would hit that spot inside him that made stars bloom behind Merlin‘s eyes, or when he would drag his tongue over the place that made him gasp and quake, Merlin would throw his head back and cry out in one wordless, sharp river of sound and his eyes would glow like molten goblin’s gold. 

Odd things happened in those instances. Odd and surprising and spontaneous. 

Windows would slam shut, furniture would move itself, candle flames would flicker and grow brighter, blinding, only to hush when the erratic breath had eased out of Merlin’s fevered body and left him content and somnolent, plastered to Arthur’s sheets. White limbs tossed with abandon and spread-eagle on the crimson cloth

When enough of the pleasure-fog had cleared from his muddled mind, Merlin would blush and offer senseless, stammering apologies. But Arthur would always laugh and run his hands over his lover’s still-burning skin and call him simply “idiot”. 

Arthur thrived on those fleeting flashes in Merlin’s eyes. When Merlin lost control every hair on Arthur’s body stood on end, and their mingling sweat acted like a conductor to the current of Merlin’s magic. 

 

Once, when Merlin was buried in Arthur and Arthur’s hips were bucking up to collide with Merlin’s, it happened. Sublimity rolled like thunder through Arthur’s aching limbs and crashed against his joints. For a moment he felt as if the world had fallen away and then his pleasure was gushing out of him and onto Merlin’s waiting fingers. 

And this time it was Arthur that lay nearly comatose under Merlin’s amused gaze. And when Arthur had finally regained his senses Merlin was brushing back the wet tendrils of pale hair that clung to Arthur’s forehead. And this time Merlin’s lips were twisting into a grin. 

They offered no apologies.


End file.
